Take Two
by hathr
Summary: Karena si pemilik terlalu lemah untuk menyentuhnya, juga terlalu lemah untuk membuangnya. [NaruSasu]


Disclaimer : Naruto and all the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not take any financial benefits from this.

* * *

Take Two

* * *

Sepasang gelas berbeda warna sudah sebulan lebih tidak berpindah tempat dari atas meja makan.

Sepasang bantal sofa berbeda warna sudah sebulan lebih tidak berpindah tempat dari atas karpet lantai.

Sepasang handuk berbeda warna sudah sebulan lebih tidak berpindah tempat dari dalam lemari.

Benda-benda yang sengaja tidak lagi digunakan, tetapi tidak dirawat hingga diselimuti debu halus. Benda yang memiliki ciri khas sama berwarna oranye dan biru, karena si pemilik terlalu lemah untuk menyentuhnya, juga terlalu lemah untuk membuangnya.

.

"Tidak bisa, aku sibuk," ucapnya singkat melalui ponsel sebelum dimatikan paksa.

Tubuh bersandar pada sofa, menghela napas berulang kali, mata menatap kosong pada layar televisi yang berpindah saluran setiap 5 detik.

Naruto tidak sibuk. Hanya menarik dirinya dari dunia luar setelah memutuskan jika ia tidak lagi bahagia dengan hubungan percintaan yang dimilikinya dulu.

Kondisi yang menurutnya sangat lucu, tetapi tidak mampu membuatnya tertawa. Menyedihkan, tetapi tidak membuatnya menangis.

Membingungkan. Berpikir semuanya akan terasa lebih ringan setelah memutus hubungan, nyatanya hampir 24 jam isi kepalanya selalu diusik oleh sosok yang sama.

 _'Bukankah cinta mereka telah habis?'_

Satu pertanyaan yang tidak pernah bisa membuatnya tenang karena tidak memiliki jawaban.

 _'Lalu mengapa masih memikirkan sosok yang sama?'_

Tidak bisa dienyahkan meskipun dipaksa. Naruto tahu terkadang tingkahnya sangat aneh karena diam-diam masih saja merasa membutuhkan sosok yang sama.

Diam-diam masih memimpikan sosok yang sama. Diam-diam masih memikirkan sosok yang sama. Diam-diam masih menangisi sosok yang sama.

Sebulan hampir membuatnya gila, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika bertahan lebih lama.

 _'Apa benar ini yang ia inginkan?'_

Menghela napas, lagi dan lagi.

Remot dalam tangannya dibanting, kaki melangkah keluar pintu untuk mendapatkan udara segar. Jemarinya sedikit gemetar saat membakar ujung batang rokok, sebelum mesin mobil dihidupkan dan memacu kecepatannya di atas rata-rata.

"Aku ingin melihatmu."

Alasan sama diucap bibirnya sebulan terakhir setiap kali mobilnya terparkir di seberang komplek apartemen yang bukan miliknya. Bersembunyi di balik jendela mobil, tidak berniat untuk menampakkan diri atas keinginannya.

Menunggu karena khawatir, melakukannya hampir setiap hari. Tidak tenang dan tidak akan pergi sebelum kedua matanya melihat secara langsung sosok itu kembali dengan selamat, karena tahu sosok itu terbiasa menggantungkan hidupnya pada alkohol.

"Seharusnya kau sudah kembali," ucapnya pelan, melirik ke arah jam digital dalam mobil.

Telapak tangan mulai basah, dan jantung yang mulai berdegup lebih cepat karena rasa khawatir berlebihan. Alisnya mengernyit saat membuka pintu mobil, kakinya mulai berlari dengan tergesa.

Lebih cepat, dan lebih cepat lagi. Disinari lampu tepi jalan saat ia bergerak tidak menentu arah, bergerak ke tempat yang dituju instingnya.

Lebih cepat, dan lebih cepat lagi hingga napasnya mulai tersengal, seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh keringat.

Lebih cepat, dan lebih cepat lagi. Namun detik berikutnya terdiam di tempat melihat sosok itu ada di hadapannya, dengan keadaan yang tidak diharapkan.

"Sasuke?"

Panggilan pelan berubah menjadi teriakan saat tubuhnya menarik sosok itu ke dalam dekapan erat yang membuatnya sulit bernapas.

Kondisi yang membuat hatinya sakit, karena tidak pernah melihat sosok itu begitu lemah dalam hidupnya, membuat hatinya terluka mengetahui ini terjadi karena kesalahanya, membuat hatinya hancur menyadari selama ini ia menyangkal jika masih mencintai sosok yang sama.

"Maaf," lirih Naruto pelan, berulang kali.

Tidak banyak yang dikatakan setelahnya. Sosok itu hanya diam bersembunyi di balik dekapan erat, meluapkan segala emosinya yang sering tertahan hingga jemarinya memutih saat membalas pelukan.

 _'Bisakah kita memulainya dari awal lagi?'_

Keduanya tahu. Tanpa perlu mengutarakan kalimat pertanyaan yang berasal dari dalam hatinya, mereka memiliki jawaban yang sama.

.

 _End_

* * *

A/N : **Flat Soda - Plastic Love - Take Two** boleh dibaca seperti ini, atau bisa juga dibaca terpisah.


End file.
